goodbyes
by scared of the moonlight
Summary: it's hard to lost someone your close to but it's even harder when your six years old / Carly.


**goodbyes  
**_a carly fanfiction_

* * *

It's hard to say goodbye to someone you're close to but it's even harder when your six years old. Carly Shay can't do anything apart from sit around and watch as nurses or doctors pile in and out of her mum's room. Everytime they leave, she'll wonder to the doorway and stop to stare in at the silent filled room. There would already be three figures in the room - one lay on the bed and two standing each side. The brown-haired girl hurried in and always sat on the end, lifting her head to stare at the woman who would be asleep, her eyes gripped shut like she didn't want to open them.

The room was filled with machine's beeping and the woman's body was covered in wires. Carly watched her father, Steven, grip her mother's hand really tight not wanting to let go. Her brother, Spencer, would always be stood with his arms folding looking worried for his mother's life. Although she was six, she knew the looks on their faces weren't good thoughts. They were bad and she soon realised that.

"Carly," Her father's shaky voice managed to spit out. Spencer looked up and nodded as the six-year-old hurried over to her daddy's knee. She lifted her arms up and he picked her up making sure she was facing him once upon her knee. Carly knew by his face that something was wrong. Something she knew wasn't going to be easy to take in. "Sweetheart, mummy's poorly and she's not got long here left."

The smile upon her face fell and a frown grew. "What do you mean?"

"She's going to heaven with God. She's only got a couple of hours left that's why we need to say goodbye now."

Carly reached for her mother's hand and gripped onto it. The fifteen year old school boy in front of her held back his tears but you could see the pain it was causing him. You could see the pain it was causing them all. Her father dropped Carly onto the floor and leant over, placing his lips onto the woman's cold lips. Carly was scared. She knew that when her mother went to heaven that she'll never see her again but who would look after them?

/

A loud beep was heard from the hospital bedroom and Carly's eyes opened, removing herself from her father's chest. A machine next to her mother had a massive line running through it, letting out the loudest beep ever. She shook her father a few times to get his attention. He lifted her off his knee and ran out the room to find someone to help.

Carly went over to the bed and gripped her mum's hand wishing she'll be okay. Two nurses hurried in shoving the poor girl out the way and got to work. Her father woke her brother up and they walked out the room, into the waiting room down the corridor. Tears rolled down his face and Spencer looked like he wanted to cry but he was brave. A big boy who didn't cry at anything - not even this. Carly looked shocked but mostly she was scared. She shivered and her father hugged her tightly.

The next two minutes seemed like the longest they'd ever lived in. No-one had come to see them and Carly wanted to see her mother. Steven and Spencer had tears running down their faces, the boy didn't care anymore. He just wanted his mum to be fine and for everything to be fine.

A nurse walked in but a smile didn't form. She shook her head and softly spoke, "I'm so sorry." She left. You could hear the worry in her voice and it was shaky. She didn't want to hurt the family so that's why she left quickly. To avoid questions that she couldn't give answers to. Her dad fell to his knees, his head resting in his hands as he sobbed violently. Spencer cried for the first time and Carly let a few tears slip. Did this mean her mother was in heaven?

/

Nine years passed and Carly looked into the mirror at her reflection. Although she didn't really remember her mum because she was six, she had photos that Spencer had given to her. It was the ninth anniversary since her mum died and Carly and Spencer were going to spend it at her grave. Spencer's voiced filled the apartment as he shouted for his sister to hurry up.

Once she was done, they headed out the apartment block and walked towards a family friend's florist. Carly headed inside while Spencer waited outside and she took a look at the beautiful flowers surrounding her. According to Spencer, her mum's favorite colour was yellow so she picked up a mixture of bright coloured flowers. She paid and hurried outside, handing the flowers to Spencer and they walked to the nearest graveyard.

They'd lived in Seattle since Carly was four so her mum had been buried in a church about 10 minutes away from the apartment. Once they arrived, they searched for their mother's grave and stopped next to a headstone.

_Caroline Jane Shay __1969-2003 __A beloved mum, sister and wife_

Spencer placed the flowers down in front of the headstone and let a few tears slip. Carly was shocked. Not only because she had bad memories in her head but because she'd never seen Spencer cry since he was fifteen. Carly kissed her fingers and rubbed the headstone as if it was her mother's face. She let a few tears flip down her cheek but she wiped them away. If anyone from her school saw, she didn't want them seeing her crying.

Carly Shay is a brave girl but no-one can be as brave as her mother.

* * *

Just a one shot on what I think happened to Carly's mum considering we've never heard of her in the show. If you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
